


Adonis

by einsKai



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I mean look at the title it's obvious isn't it, Inspired by the Adonis PV, Jealousy, M/M, Parallels, Possibly Unrequited Love, Relationship Advice, Rikka is angsty, Shiki is a good friend, SolidS are a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: The Goddess of Love wept for her lover.“When do you think our bad ending will come?”Forsaken or forgotten love. The death of a loved one. Losing a loved one to someone else. An ill omen.





	Adonis

**Author's Note:**

> The Adonis PV inspired me to finally read the Adonis myth, and that inspired me to write this. It turned out quite differently from how I imagined it to be, but that's alright I guess. Also today is Rikka's birthday! Happy birthday you wonderful man.
> 
> The myth has a lot of different interpretations, but if I remember correctly I used the Ovid one.
> 
> This was my first time writing any TsukiPro characters, and I'm sorry I made Rikka worry so much.  
> RIP Rikka in this one.
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> \- Kai

_When the Goddess of Love first embraced the baby she had found in front of the myrrh tree, the emotion she felt was indescribable for all the forces of nature, for all the Gods and even herself._

_This mortal child, whom her ill wish towards his mother had brought into existence, slightly shifted in her arms. A tiny whine came out of the small human’s mouth. Holding him she felt responsibility taking up space in her heart. The tiny seed of caring was planted into her and she cradled the infant to her chest. She would take care of the boy that her curse had brought into this unforgiving world._

_She knew that she couldn’t take care of the child like a mother would. The Goddess of Love was no mother, didn’t have any of the soft gestures, not the warmth a real mother would be able to provide. Still, she knew exactly who could do it for her._

_The Queen of the Underworld and Goddess of Spring immediately knew what was happening when the Goddess appeared in her gardens._

_She looked sickly. Her time with her husband was coming to an end. Soon spring would begin in the overworld again._

_Persephone knew of the seed in her heart the second she laid her eyes upon Aphrodite. Without a word to the Goddess of Love she took the child from her arms._

_A tiny fist curled around a finger, and laughter bubbled up in the young throat at the faint smile the Goddess of Spring granted the child._

_She knew that it was in good hands here. It would grow up knowing a mother’s love, even if it had to spend half the time in the Underworld._

_It would be fine._

 

_As the child grew the Goddess of Love came to visit it. Secretly she watched over the young Adonis, as he grew from the infant she had found in front of his mother-tree into a toddler, grew more and more, until the child had become a fine man._

_Just as much as the boy grew, the seed in her heart did as well. Green in green her heart was caged in vines that bore no flowers._

_Of course, as the Goddess of Love she was aware of her condition._

_The Goddess had utterly and completely fallen in love with Adonis._

Rikka had never been more aware of another person’s presence as in this moment.

Sure, he had known physical closeness with family and friends, but none of that had ever felt like this.

Dai had, after a long day of work, fallen asleep on the couch that Rikka had been sitting on as well. He was leaning into Rikka with no restrictions, his even breathing ghosting against Rikka’s neck from his head that had lolled over.

Rationally Rikka knew that he should wake Dai up and get him to sleep in his own bed, but another side of him, one that he had only recently discovered, one far darker and hungrier than anyone would suspect Rikka to possess, prevented him from doing it. That side made him stay like this, quiet, and enjoy the calm, intimate, moment between himself and the man he loved.

He was in love with Dai. Only a few months ago he had noticed that the fond, warm emotion he felt when looking at his younger group member was different from the usual feeling of friendship, maybe that of motherly care, that he felt for his other groupmates.

Rikka had fallen for Dai hard and irreversibly. He didn’t plan on telling anyone about it, hoping that it would go away on its own, but now that they were sitting on the couch like this, Rikka felt something twisted claw at his chest with greed.  
He wanted this moment to last. He wanted more of these moments. He wanted _Dai_.

“Eh, Dai-chan?”, a voice from the entryway of their apartment called. Tsubasa had come home. He walked up to them and shook Dai’s shoulder, “Good morning! You shouldn’t sleep on Rikka.”

Being woken up violently like that made Dai open his eyes and he blinked. Immediately when he realised where he had been resting his head he jerked back.

“Sorry Rikka”, he mumbled, “I’ll go sleep in my bed.”

“I didn’t mind, don’t worry”, Rikka answered, and smiled, “But a bed is probably better for your neck than the sofa and I.”

“You should scold him more”, Tsubasa joked, but didn’t move from his position in front of the sofa.

The childhood friends disappeared into Dai’s room together, and Rikka felt his heart clench with jealousy.

Tsubasa was closer to Dai than Rikka could ever hope to be.

 

_The Goddess approached young Adonis when she believed him to be alone.  
But faster than she could reach out to him a wall of flowers grew from the floor and upwards, to block her way._

_Persephone denied her contact to Adonis! Enraged the Goddess of Love confronted the Goddess of Spring._

_Dark weeds had begun growing on the beautiful vines around her heart. Bitter hatred endangered her usually relaxed relationship with the Goddess of Spring. Flowers and Love did go together easily._  
_But the Queen of the Underworld didn’t give in._  
_It was her right as the one who had raised Adonis, she insisted, to keep the beautiful man company in his short mortal life._

“So you’re in love with Dai”, Shiki bluntly summarised Rikka’s lengthy explanation. Not even once had he looked up from his laptop, “And you want to spend more time with him, but are afraid that you’re intruding his and Tsubasa’s alone time.”

“Basically, yes”, Rikka said. He was sitting on Shiki’s bed, knees pulled up to his chest.

“How about just asking Dai? If he had plans with Tsubasa he’d decline.”

“But wouldn’t he rather spend his day off with his childhood best friend?”

“Dai and Tsubasa aren’t that close”, Shiki answered.

“They seem fairly close. Sometimes it makes me wonder if they aren’t secretly dating”, Rikka mused. Actually that was one of the worst case scenarios he could imagine. It kept him awake at night.

“They aren’t dating”, Shiki said confidently, “I’d know if Tsubasa was dating Dai.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I am dating Tsubasa.”

“Oh”, Rikka breathed. At least he could be sure that Tsubasa wasn’t his rival. That was good news. He would have hated disturbing their easy friendship.

“Seriously, just ask Dai about it. And could you bring me some coffee?”

“Of course”, Rikka answered to both, and left the room for the kitchen.

 

_The Goddesses brought their quarrel before the mighty Father of Gods, Zeus._

_His decision would be absolute. The mortal’s fate was sealed._

_One third of a year would be spend with Persephone, another third with Aphrodite, and the last third of the year the young Adonis himself would be asked to decide whom he wanted to spend it with._

_Aphrodite enjoyed her third of a year to the fullest that she could. Limited time was given to her, but she was pleased to find that Adonis seemed to enjoy himself in her company as well._

_When the last third of the year came, the Goddesses waited for the man’s decision.  
The Goddess of Love knew she had won when he turned to Persephone and smiled apologetically._

_The weeds around her heart died and left more soil for the plant of love to grow on._

“I didn’t think you would say yes”, Rikka said as he and Dai walked along the promenade of the beach they had decided to visit. The day was already coming to an end, the sun kissing the waves, and Rikka inched closer to Dai unconsciously.

“Why would I do that?”, Dai said, confused.

“I don’t know. Maybe you’d rather spend time with Tsubasa.”

“I’ve spent enough time with him for multiple lifetimes”, Dai answered, and Rikka laughed.

“I see”, Rikka mumbled, quietly now, “Well, then how about… I thought you’d say no, because this seems like a date and you don’t see me that way?”

Dai stopped in his tracks, and Rikka turned around to face him.

He looked great in the light of the setting sun.

That was it. This was the end.  
His heart throbbed in his chest painfully.

“This _seems_ like a date?”, Dai asked.

“It really does, doesn’t it?”, Rikka tried to play it down. This was awkward. He shouldn’t have brought it up and should have just enjoyed the moment…

“No, what I meant is… This is not a date?”

“It’s not a date!”, Rikka said, his mouth quicker than his brain, and more panicked. Upon seeing Dai’s expression fall he retracted, “Unless you’d want it to be…?”

With a few steps Dai was closer to Rikka again.

“I want it to be”, he said and took Rikka’s hand in his, “I want this to be a date.”

Rikka squeezed Dai’s hand. “You’re unfair”, he said, “Unfair.”

 

_The Goddess’ time with the mortal was short-lived._

_She had loved him with all she could give him in his short life, riches and carnal desire, good food and no sickness, but some things just aren’t meant to last._

_One day Adonis didn’t return from his hunting trip._

_Immediately she went looking for him, sent all her helpers out, and when she had finally found him, she rushed and hurried to his side._

_He was bleeding badly. A boar had gutted him when he hadn’t been paying attention, and there was nothing the Goddess of Love could do, but cry for her Adonis, who was dying in her arms; who, with his last breath, was pledging his love to her, and her only._

_Her tears washed the blood off his skin, and as the mingled blood and tears dropped to the floor, a flower bloomed._

_Red and round it stood on the forest’s ground; the flower that never got to bloom in her heart; the flower that belonged to her and Adonis exclusively – though he had not lived to see it._

_The Goddess wept, told all her sorrow to the flower and swore to protect and nurture it with all her might._

_And that was how the Anemone flower came to be._

“When do you think our bad ending will come?”, Rikka asked one evening, as he and Dai were standing in front of each other in SolidS’ living room. They had been dating for a while now, but all Rikka could think of, was how this bliss had to come to an end someday, and question how and when it would do so.

Dai had bought flowers to make Rikka happy, before he asked what was wrong. Of course he had noticed that something was bothering Rikka, and, like the sweet soul he was, he wanted to try and fix it.  
Rikka was holding the bouquet, Dai himself a single flower. A red anemone. Dai didn’t know a lot about the alphabet of flowers, or he would have chosen a different one.  
_Forsaken or forgotten love_. _The death of a loved one. Losing a loved one to someone else. An ill omen._

“What do you mean ‘our bad ending’?”, Dai asked, “Why would we get a bad ending? We’re happy, aren’t we?”

“I know!”, Rikka was frustrated. He couldn’t control these feelings, the thoughts, the doubts, “But I feel like the happier I am, the happier I allow myself to be, the worse will be the end of it! I don’t _want_ to feel this way. I just want to be happy, and I want you to be happy, and –“

He was interrupted by a featherlight touch on his lips. Dai had pressed the anemone he had been holding against his lips and shut him up with the flowery kiss.

“Listen Rikka. We won’t have a bad ending, okay? We’re real people, and if there is a problem then we can talk about it to fix it. Alright?”, Dai reached up to caress Rikka’s face. His boyfriend’s thumb traced his cheekbone, “We have mutual feelings of love for each other, so we’ll work out. There won’t be a bad ending.”

Clapping and the noise of a shutter going off interrupted the moment.

They turned around to see their two groupmates standing in the doorway. Tsubasa was the source of the clapping, and looked like he was about to cry of happiness, and Shiki had taken the photo.

“This was the longest thing I’ve ever heard Dai-chan say!”, Tsubasa cooed, “When is the wedding? You’ll make me your best man Dai-chan, will you?”

“If you stop calling me that and stop interrupting us when we’re talking I’ll think about it.”

“That’s not a nice thing to say to the man who will lead you down the aisle on your wedding day!”

“Everything you just said is just in your fantasy, so I can say whatever I want.”

“This picture is amazing”, Shiki mumbled as he looked at the camera, “I have to write this down –“

“Nuh uh, Darling, no can do!”, Tsubasa called, and let go of Dai, who he had trapped in an affectionate headlock, “You promised that we’d go out tonight, so no work~”

“This is important, honey.”

“Not more important than _me_.”

Rikka rolled his eyes at the antics of those two and smiled at Dai. He took the other’s hand in his. Like an anchor the warmth of the hand held him together.

“How about a double date then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it :D
> 
> If you want to scream at me about anything you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins__kai) or [tumblr](https://einskai.tumblr.com/)~
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> \- Kai


End file.
